Mario: Nazi Zombies
by LordPataknight0509
Summary: Slayer has created a machine enabling the crew to vist other worlds but when it fails Mario, Peach, Pataknight, and a new person Kat are sent into a zombie invasion they meet the infamous zombie crew and start a adventure that'll for sure to haunt them. Rated T due to blood and mild words I don't own the Nintendo or Treyarch charaters I only own the War bros.
1. Chapter 1

(I have been bored lately and I've been playing Call of Duty black ops zombies and I have a new idea for a Mario fanfic. Note: I don't own the Call of Duty characters nor do I own the Nintendo characters I only own the War bros. characters [Pataknight, Slayer, Shady, Scorpion, Miranda, Hailey, and Kat])

"Finally it's complete!" Slayer said in triumph the cyborg War bro had finally made a machine that he will demonstrate tomorrow at Peach's castle. The very next morning everyone stood looking at the new machine Slayer had created, it was 15 feet tall, had a small room that can hold up to 6 people, it had electricity above it, (if you played Call of Duty black ops it is the teleporting machine) "Today I show you the machine that will allow us to go to other worlds." Slayer said.

"What's it called?" Mario asked "I present to you the Teleporting device." Slayer said Scorpion and Shady, the two youngest look at the machine. Pataknight the oldest had brought Miranda, princess of the Crystal kingdom and Kat a friend he met in Hatena city.

"So what worlds does it go to?" Kat asked. "That I don't know of, any volunteers?" Slayer asked " how about you brother." He said kicking Pataknight into the machine.

"I'll go." Mario said. "Me too." Peach said. "I guess I'll go too sounds fun." Kat said entering the machine "Luigi want to come?" Mario said asking his brother Luigi.

"Umm no it's ok... I gotta… umm... Watch the stove... yeah watch the stove." Luigi said, everyone knew he was frightened.

"Whatever." Mario mumbled.

"Pataknight, be careful." Miranda said "Hey princess aren't I always careful." The knight said she gave him the look that said _never_ "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Hey Mario take these." Scorpion said throwing Mario a M9 pistol and 4 frag grenades.

"Contact us when you get there. Here we go." Slayer said he started to push buttons "Linking 1" the machine started to turn on "Linking 2" the machine then started conducted electricity. Pataknight looked at his princess one last time and said "I love you _mi riena_" he said then the group vanished.

(Mario's team)

When the group opened their eyes they knew they were in trouble, the place was destroyed wall tattered, blood splattered everywhere, and sentences written on the walls, broken items were everywhere.

"Where are we at?" Mario said sounding worried; Pataknight knew exactly where they were at "Kino, Kino der toten." Pataknight said examining the room.

"What?!" Mario said.

"We are in the theater of the dead." Pataknight whispered


	2. Chapter 2

*I still don't own the Nintendo characters I wish I did though it would be cool what I can't dream LOL*

Pataknight went to a phone "Hello? Hello? Damn we need to get the power back on." He said slamming the phone.

"WHAT! It can't be where are we at?" Peach said all teary."

"We are in the Call of Duty black ops zombies' world." Kat said excited.

"Why are you all happy? There are flesh eating things out there." Peach said.

"I know but I finally get to meet Richtofen." Kat said (in real life Kat is a huge fan girl of Dr. Richtofen so bear along.)

"I don't think that'll happen we have customers." Pataknight said unsheathing his sword and shield, the zombies started to come by 1 then 2 the knight kept them at bay they broke the planks on the windows soon they were inside they screamed with their arms outreached.

"RUNNNN!" Mario shouted they all ran expect the Pataknight he stayed behind taunting the zombies "Come on you maggot-eaters! Fresh meat come and get it! Now this is an honorable death!"

Mario kept on running behind him he heard the sounds of flesh being torn and screams of the undead "We lost Pataknight." Mario thought, a zombie appeared before the trio.

"SCATTER" Kat shouted and they left into different rooms Mario and Peach into one and Kat behind another,

Mario and Peach were in a room that lead outside they hid behind a billboard that said "Deutsches sol kino." Peach sat sobbing "Poor Pataknight He became a dead mans lunch."

"Peachy" Mario whispered "we must be quiet or we will be next. I think we lost it." Mario said just then the zombie appeared it grabbed Mario's foot, Mario kicked it in the face making it stagger, Peach pulled out the pistol from Mario pocket and shot the zombie, clean perfect headshot the bang was so loud it made Peach drop the pistol.

"Since when did you learn to fire a gun?" Mario asked amazed "About 5 seconds ago." She said blowing the hair out of her face. They sat there staring at the pistol and the dead zombie.

Kat ran through different rooms the room she was going in had costumes on racks she crashed into something when she looked up she couldn't believe who it was "Nikolai?" "Da, how do you know me?" Nikolai asked.

"Russian who are you speaking to?" said another man it was a Japanese imperial officer "Takeo!" Kat said.

"How does she know me?" Takeo whispered to Nikolai. "I don't know DEMPSEY GET OVER HERE!" he yelled.

"Shut up you dumb drunk the horde could be nearby." Dempsey said "Hey who is she." He said noticing Kat.

"My name is Kat." Kat said introducing herself. "Kat you have no honour!" Takeo said. "Why all dressed up we are in a zombie apocalypse not the mall." Dempsey said.

"Chill guys we need to find my friends. NOW!" Kat said all right "HEY DOC! WE GOTTA GO!" Dempsey shouted and the man named Dr. Richtofen followed to search for the others.

(Slayer)

"Why has Pataknight contacted us? I wonder where they have been teleported to." Slayer said . "Why don't you just teleport what's over there over here." Shady said.

"Brilliant!" Slayer said linking the machine then it started.

"I wonder what will it bring." Miranda thought, then the Nazis appeared through the machine they charged at the group.

"Holy pit!" Scorpion said fire his AUG rifle at the zombies soon the others joined the undead then laid on the floor dead once again.

"This could be bad." Shady said.


	3. Chapter 3

~I don't own either of the COD characters or Nintendo characters only the War bros. enjoy my story. ~

(Slayer) As the group cleaned up the mess they held as small meeting "Are we going to get them?" Miranda asked everyone knew that she wouldn't take _No _or _We can't _ for an answer.

"We will, but first we must prepare ourselves for combat any weapon good enough to blast some corpse's brains out but not heavy to slow us down are fine and turret packs will be needed in 40 minutes we will be leaving." Slayer said "We are at war."

(Nazi zombie team) The group ran through the alley to see if they can find anyone and they found Mario and Peach huddled in a corner, as they got them out they introduced themselves Nikolai even tried to flirt with Peach "So baby after this wanna go to a secret place after this?" Nikolai asked drunk. "You PIG!" Peach said slapping the drunken soviet he laid on the floor and said "You were like first wife now you're like my third wife. Total bitch." Nikolai said then he got kicked in the groin as Peach stormed off "Never mind she is fifth wife."

"That there is Nikolai, I am Tank Dempsey, the Japanese officer there is Takeo." Takeo Masaki, nice to meet you." Takeo interrupted "And that psychopath is Richtofen." Dempsey continued.

"The name is Nikolai, Nickolai Belinski. " Nikolai squeaked.

"I am Mario and that there is Peach" Mario said.

"Are there any other survivors other than you three?" Tank asked .

"There is one more but we think he may have fallen." Peach said depressed.

"Let's go check." Takeo said pulling out his katana.

As they got in the room where the Pataknight was left at they found many bodies of the dead many of them were torn apart limbs here and there. One was dangling from the chandelier, another had a piece of wood in his head, and one face was shoved into a fence.

"What the hell happened here?" Dempsey said looking at the carnage.

"I'll tell you what happened." Said a familiar voice.

"Pataknight" Peach gasped.

"Those undead fools didn't put up a fight." Pataknight said his armor was crooked, he had blood on this armor, weapons and clothes he mainly had the crimson blood on his sword then he notices the Black ops crew.

"HOLY PIT it's the real Takeo, Nikolai, Richtofen, and Dempsey!" Pataknight said jumping in front of the crew.

"Ja, ze horde won't be here for a while but feel free to explore but, don't mess with ze teleporter or disturb me." Richtofen said.

"I like it when he's angry and has that evil look." Kat whispered to Pataknight.

As everyone departed in different Peach sat in a corner crying "Mario… Do you think…? We'll make it.. Do you think they are looking for us?" She said.

"I'm sure they are they must we are their friends and they're our only hope." Mario reassured even he had lost hope.


	4. Chapter 4

~ I still don't own the Characters of Nintendo and Treyarch I only own the War bros.~

Dempsey and Nickolai sat in the room with the Pack-a-Punch machine and the projector, they turned off because it didn't show anything, looking at Takeo discussing on honor with Peach and Mario and Richtofen adding this-and-that's to the Wunderwaffle sat mad staring at everyone all the girls alive and Kat likes the doc and Peach like Mario.

Kat was looking around for Richtofen she ran into Pataknight who was drinking lots of Double Tap Root Beer in the alley. "Kat you should try this it tastes amazing." Pataknight said taking out his fourth soda. "I'm alright by the way have you seen Richie?" Kat asked "You mean Richtofen sure, he was at the stage." Pataknight replied "I know where that is at thank you." Kat said, Pataknight went around looking for more sodas.

"Is still find it dumb, is there any girls that like me." Dempsey said, "I gave up love after fourth wife." Nikolai said drunk.

"Nick didn't you have like what 10 wives." Pataknight said drinking Speed Cola. Mario and Peach looked at him.

"You're drunk." Nikolai said.

"Yeah right." Pataknight said walking outside.

"You know I kinda like Kat." Nikolai said. Kat heard outside the door on what Nikolai said and a dark cloud formed in her heard "WHAT?" she ran in and punched Nikolai in the face knocking him out, "Nick." Kat said then she noticed the machine "OMG pack-a-punch I think I make vodka." Kat said Nick shot up "VODKA WHERE, VODKAAAAA." Nikolai said dragging Dempsey "Wow it worked" Kat thought and left.

(Slayers crew)

The bros. got ready and they even dragged Luigi into it they carried turrets and ammunition and lots of guns.

"I don't think we are going to survive." Luigi said shaking everyone could tell by his Spaz-12 it rattled in fear.

"Well Luigi with thoughts like that you'll for sure join the hunt for flesh." Shady said entering the machine.

"Just shot and you'll survive." Scorpion said joining Shady.

"Teleporter ready, just press the blue button." Slayer said to a Toad scientist "Well boys let's roll."

"But I don't wanna roll." Luigi said "Too late." Slayer picking Luigi and walking into the machine.

"This will be our last time, looking at paradise." Shady said.

"Leaving in 3….2….1…" said the toad scientist and sent the crew to Kino.

As soon as the blue light disappeared the team saw they were in Kino they saw all the dead bodies of the slayed zombies.

"Good god. I think they made it all right and I think we are in Kino der Toten." Scorpion said looking around the room.

"What is this? A rock? No a meteor." Shady said bringing the stone to Slayer.

"It's the element 115 found in Shi No Numa the swamp of the dead translated in Japanese ." Slayer said scanning the stone. Then his radar went nuts it was indicating many zombies were coming in all directions "To a window the zombies are here!" Slayer said.

Luigi stood near a window close to an electric switch when a zombie started running at him he started to shoot taking it down more were approaching "Cover me! Gotta reload!" Scorpion said reloading his UMP-45 .

"Turret up and running!" Shady said placing a turret, it was ten muskets placed on a spinning platform that fired rapidly at any enemies, they watched as it went to work "Still to many fall back." Slayer said slashing a zombies head off.

(Zombie crew)

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the screams of zombies.

"What was that?" Takeo said

"Ze zombies are approaching!" Richtofen said.


	5. Chapter 5

~I only own the War bros. ~

Pataknight found a box, it had a strange aura emitting from it Pataknight could feel it the box looked like a toy box with curiosity he opened it, the box switched from a demonic bear, to a monkey bomb, then a fire bomb, and finally two pistols.

"Dual wield C Z75 pistols" Pataknight said spinning the pistols in his hands and he chuckled, then he joined the group Peach was given a Olympia shotgun, Dempsey suggested everyone capable of firing a weapon will have one, Mario had a Ray gun, Kat was given the Stakeout.

"Ze ready, the horde is coming." Richtofen said readying his MP40.

Pataknight pulled out his bow and arrow releasing some arrows into the ground they formed a laser, Proximity arrows "Form a line." Dempsey said, everyone got in a line waiting, they saw Slayer's group running past the mines "Hold you fire." Shady commanded "FIRE" Nikolai said as Slayer's group got behind the team.

Zombies started pouring out a few groups were taken out by the mines "The BLOOD, LOOK AT ALL THE BLOOD!" Richtofen said when the zombies exploded, Slayer ran to the mystery box and opened it he came back holding the Thunder gun "Feel the wraith of my electricity!" he said firing the gun "They flew all over the place! Wow." Dempsey said laughing

"Let go of my boots!" Richtofen said a crawler had grabbed him and tripped him Kat kicked the head off "Stumpy was rude to ze doctor, stumpy paid the price." "That's what she said." Shady said firing his muskets Nikolai just burst out laughing.

Luigi stuck with Mario and Peach the Ray gun came into good use and Peach blew brains out like crazy, "Behind us!" Slayer said firing behind him, "Taste a rain shower." Pataknight said firing a single arrow into the arrow it multiplied into the air forming an arrow volley, the arr.

"For the emperor!" Takeo said charging "Till the death!" Pataknight said joining Takeo they went melee combat against Pataknight sliced zombies blood sprayed in his face it didn't matter in combat he learned, you must not care for the little things or else you will fall and he believed his own quote, Takeo and Pataknight were soon being backed away into a corner the zombies slowly advanced "Taste lead!" Pataknight said using the CZ75 pistols .

"What are those two Samurais doing fall back into ze Teleporter." Richtofen said everyone backed into the machine "Hurry up!" Peach said running low on ammo so were the others Pataknight was last to enter "Goodbye minions." Richtofen said and the group left .

~This chapter was sort of short should the crew be sent to Shi no numa or Ascension write in reviews please and you have any ideas tell me.~


	6. Chapter 6

As teh light faded away the crew found themselves in a swamp, "Shi no Numa." everyone looked around Takeo stood smelling something.

"What is it Tak?" Dempsey asked.

"Smell like sushi." Takeo said

"I don't scan any threats." Slayer said, "Yeah not for now at least." Dempsey said slumping on the floor.

"I need some Vodka." Nikolai complained, Slayer made whirring noises and pulled out a bottle of Vodka "I like this guy already." Nikolai chuckled pointing at Slayer.

"Ok so your a robot and you are." Dempsey said, "I am a crusader." Shady said pulling out a musket, "Mercinary." Scorpion said ,"And I am a knight." Pataknight said.

"I think we should rest." Luigi said noticing Peach.

"I agree vith ze green mustache lad." Richtofen said "There is a building in zis swamp good place to relax."

"Then lets-a-go." Kat said teasing Mario

They walked in the swamp they notced there were hardly any zombies out, then they approached the building it was a wooden shack four zombies that had similar uniforms as Takeo stood near the door.

"Hold still ladies I got this." Dempsey said aiming his M14.

"No stop, you shoot now you may lure more." Pataknight said "We will handle this." He then signaled his brothers who understood, they split up and went different directions into the swamp, the group heard a bird whistle, a signal theb they attacked.

Scorpion had a metal baseball bat, he swung at his zombie blood sprayed everywhere. Slayer pulled out his electric-talons his tore a line straight down the zombie the zombie still lived until he gave it a 360 degree twist. Shady just slit its throat. Pataknight threw some knives at a zombie ending it quickly then he gave the all-clear signal.

"Well that was fast." Richtofen said "Well here it is."

"Is it safe?" Luigi said

"Well lets find out green man." Richtofen said with an evil look.

"Lets do this." Dempsey said.

"Rock and roll." Mario said

(At the mushroom kigdom)

Hailey sat in a chair waiting for her brothers to return she noticed the zombies were diffrent than her's they were Nazi uniformed corpses and her's were undead warriors of different time periods Miranda had left to her kingdom so Hailey sat playing with a M1911 then she had an idea she linked the telporter and got loads of weapons and attachments and put them in the machine, "Bye bye." She waved

( Zombie crew)

Takeo kicked down the door and ran in "The zombies are coming." Peach said. "Barricade the door then babe." Dempsey said Mario and Luigi put creates at the door a zombie broke it's head through the box Luigi got a nearby chair and hit it. "WWE style." Luigi said feeling like da boss.

"Outta ammo." Nikolai said and it turned out everyone else was too.

"We are screwed." Dempsey said.

( I finally got a laptop i can post more stories what do you think please review)


	7. Chapter 7

The crew looked around for any weapons on the wall "Sorry but your cheating." said a voice, a little girls voice Samantha Maxis, then the box appeared Pataknight opened it and read the note "Thank you Hailey." inside the box were ammo, Steylrs, the hand gernade classes (Frag,stick,Cyro, Fire,Holy hand, and elctro.) , Knives even Pataknight's Machete, M16, Type 100, and a bottle of Vodka.

"NO IT CANT BE! WHY MINIONS GET THEM!" Samantha shouted "Taste lead." Dempsey said firing the 3-round burst M-16, Takeo screamed as a zombie behind him and pulled him at the window Nikolai got his bottle and broke it on the zombies head "Electro out." Slayer said and the zombies nearby heads blew off "Looks you don't have any brains." Slayer said, "Neither do you." Scorpion said it was true though.

"You die without dignity and honour." Takeo said slicing zombies like butter "Taste this blue bomb." Kat said throwing a cyro grenade it exploded causing the zombies to freeze into ice and shatter "Oohrah that was awesome." Dempsey said

"Well welcome home." Richtofen said in a greeting manner.

Slayer had set up an electric barrier outside to form shelter that only left the ones inside. Mario sat in a storage room with Nikolai, Dempsey,Scorpion and Pataknight Mario liked everyone but he doesn't trust Richtofen something about him made him shiver. Then Shady came inside " Building is clear," he said everyone walked out, Mario found a locked room he tried to break it down "Won't budge." he said, he got the pistol and aimed at the door and shot the lock, Peach just looked at him and removed the pull lock, Mario chuckled nervously "I knew that." Inside the room were two bunk beds, a couch, a tv set, and radios, the room wasn,t even touched by the zombies.

Luigi went around looking with Kat on the wall was a chalk outline of a BAR (Browning Automatic Rifle) Luigi touched the outline and it fell into his hands "Cool." Kat said and found the M1 garand. Luigi thwn went to search for Mario. Mario finished baricading the widow when Luigi came in "Hey bro do you think we will return home?" "Of course with Richtofen and Slayer I am for sure they will make something." Mario said but he knew if he said that it couldn't be possible. Pataknight sat on the roof they were in Tunguska, Russia.

He could hear the animals and zombies lurk in the swamp, the knight let out a loud sigh he missed Miranda they have only been dating for 2 months and they have known each other for 8 years and the Pataknight had barely asked her out now (that is true me and my girlfriend known each other since the third grade and I barely asked her out.) he pulled out a photo of her from his pocket and stared at it, it was him and her in school smiling and hugging each other, he felt a tear forming "Nein knight's don't shed tears only blood." he said wiping the tears away, that could help him hold it.

Takeo and Nikolai noticed Pataknight sitting on the roof of the hut holding a peice of paper "Nikorai I think somethin g is wrong with Pataright." Takeo said

"Maybe he needs some vodka." Nikolai said chuckling.

"Shut up with your vodka." Takeo said starting to get mad, it had what 4 to 5 years sinced the invasion and all Nikolai ever spoke of was vodka "I have an idea." Takeo said pulling out his katana "Pataknight wanna have a small joust." Takeo said "Sure I see why not." Pataknight said jumping off the building and landing on both feet.

"Watch Tak I haven't lost a single match." Pataknight said pulling out his sword, "Well my fello swordsman be ready to."Takeo said they charged their blades met in the air Pataknight sweeped the blade aside "Haha Takeo you lose." Nikolai said drinking his vodka on a box, Pataknight swung and Takeo side stepped a charged again and cut Pataknights arm the grass rose off the ground and formed a small bandage on the cut "Sorry Tak forgot to tell you , I control nature." Pataknight said smirking they continued o they on cut Nikolai's bottle in half on one point but he just pulled another one from his bag, th ematch ended when they charged again and the blades clattered off their hands and they pulled out their knives "Call ity a draw?" Pataknight said, "Good idea." Takeo said both warriors had their knives pointing at each others throat.

It is getting dark we should go inside now." Nikolai said.

"For once I agree with you Nikorai." Takeo said entering the building, Pataknight picked up his sword from the corner of his eye he saw a little girl, she had a blue dress and what seemed like a short cloak and black hair she held a sinister looking teddy bear, "Hailey?" Pataknight said the Ghost just giggled "Nope you guessed wrong." the ghost said and disappeared the knight just stared where the figure once stood.

In the morning Peach woke up first she thought yesterday was a dream, she wished it was she was in a pink night gown she had found in the closet, she walked out and found Dr. Richtofen on his face sleeping on a table gears sat in his hand, Dempsey layed on a floor with a M1 garand aiming at a window, Nikolai was asleep on the box with a bottle of vodka he woke up when he saw Peach "Am I in heaven? Because I see a sexy blonde." he mumbled Peach made a sound of disgust,and kicked him in the groin.

"You are like my fourth wife pretty but she is a demon and a bitch." Nikolai said.

Peach looked around for food and found Takeo meditating on a table "Morning Princess." Takeo said, he hadn't even seen her but yet he knew she was here "Morning Takeo." Peach said.

"Nein I promise I wasn't asleep!" Edward said waking up.

"Shut up Richtofen." Dempsey said still asleep, Kat entered the room and Luigi following his BAR ready.

"Put your weapon down Rambo." Mario said teasingly.

They heard a sound a very familar one "ZOMBIES!" Slayer said.

"We gotta hold them off." Scorpion said readying his M16 with a grenade launcher.

"Oohrah! Zombies for breakfeast." Patakight said pulling out a sword.

The zombies started to tear of the barricades until one stepped on a claymore Pataknighthad set up "Stupid zombies." Pataknight laughed.

"Ze Wonderwaffle isn't ready yet but DIE!" Richtofen said pulling out a Raygun.

"Curses upon the unholy." Takeo said pulling out his Katana.

"Richtofen is there any Teleporters around here?" Dempsey said blowing off a zombies head.

"Ja there is one nearby follow me." Richtofen said and they began running a figure appeared, Princess Peach holding a Death machine, she began firig the minigun taking out legions of undead "That is my bad ass wife." Mario said. Peach threw away the gun and pulled out a M60.

"Peach come on." Luigi said and began running, the crew came into another teleporter.

"Bumsen!"Richtofen cursed "We need to link the machine."

"I will go." Pataknight said, "Me too." slayer said, "I seek BLOOD!" Scorpion said and Shady joined.

"Let's roll." they began searching for the other link pad, they continued running until Scorpion stopped a mystery box he kicked it open it changed into a Panazer rocket launcher, "Oh hell yeah time to make go BOOM!" Scorpion said


	8. Chapter 8

~I noticed i made mistakes in the other chapter chapter sorry I was in a car and typing that~

The bros. aimed their weapons "Time to take them out gangster style."Pataknight said holding the CZ75 pistols, "I wanna see their blood." Slayer said pulling out the Thundergun it only had one round left, "I wish I didn't have to end you but I must." Shady said, "Time to go KA-BOOM!" Scorpion said firing the rocket launcher it took out at least 10 of the zombies.

The bros starting to fire their weapons, "I am out!" Slayer said firing the last Thudergun bullet and then pulling out his talons and fought melee.

"This is going to be interesting." Scorpion said firing another round it blew even more zombies they flew in diffrent directions limbs flew everywhere, Pataknight fought with his machete and sword "I feel like Danny Trejo in that movie Machete and Call of the dead oohrah!"

They heard the voice again "NO! NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DIE! FLUFFY FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" Then behind them light flashed when it disappeared a dead dog stood there it charged at the bros, the dog was a German Shepard but only it was dead and some were on fire while others weren't.

"And people ask why I hate dogs." Patakight said, they were in trouble dogs in front and zombies in the back the voice giggled "Bye bye, love you Pataknight."

Pataknight couldn't believe it they were dead, Slayer had set up a turret but it could't take out all the zombies. Then Pataknight had an idea he pulled out a holy hand grenade, he pulled the pen then threw it he heard the church choir then it got bright, when the light faded a huge group of zombies had been blown up in front of them was a pack of floatin ammunation, Slayer grabbed it and a demonic voice said, "Max Ammo".

"Hell yeah more ammo." Slayer said reloading the Thunder gun a pack ot dogs ran at Slayer, "Come on, come on." he whispered impatiently then th egun made a sound it was ready to be fired. He raised the gun and fired off the huge burst of wind zombies flew and hellhounds blew up, Slayer laughed wickedly at the killing he had just done.

"Taste this you smelly meat eaters!" Scorpion said firing the rocket laucher while he reloaded, Shady fired the BAR "Yo I found the link pad." Scorpion said activating it.

"Hurry boys fall back!" Pataknight said, a zombie grappled him but Pataknight grabbed it and threw it at a radio and a song (The One) played

~I' ve been waiting for the on~ it sang, it came good for the moment the bros turned around and fired, Scorpion put a flamethrower attachment on the BAR and started to scorch zombies, Slayer unpinned a fire bomb and threw it at the horde but more kept on coming.

~I've waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free~ it continued, the zombies were now at arms reach of the bros. they saw the others and ran in the teleporter "Hurry, hurry pull the damn thing Richtofen." Dempsey said shooting the horde and the others started dhooting too.

"I got it!" Richtofen said and pulled the lever then the group waited to teleport.

"I hope the next place isn't zombie infested." Peach said reloading the M60.

"Well princess don't get your panties in a bunch." Dempsey said before laughing, her eye twicthed and she kicked him in the nuts Nikolai burst out laughing.

A blue light consumed our hunters.

(Hailey)

The teleporter was read again so she was repeating her steps got a create and put ammo, guns, attachments, turrets, and grenades. She was putting the box inside when a koopling ran by her and following it was a bird-woman thingy what her brother called them a Harpy she has black low cut hair (split end) she has pale white feathers moslty look like skin. She wore a dark purple dress dats ripped at the end with some heel boots. She has huge magenta eyes.

"Bowser junior where are you?" said the Harpy then she noticed Hailey , "Hi I am Violent, have you seen a small koopaling?" she asked.

Then Bowser junior appeared and pressed the teleporter's button, "NO!" Both girls said and disappeared.

(Zombie crew)

"Where the hell are we at." Dempsey said recovering from Peach's hit.

Richtofen had a look on his face he rembered the factory, "The scanner says this place is Der Reise, The Giant, the place had and odd name it looked more like a facility.

Pataknight picked up a stuffed animal on the foot it said "Property of Samantha Maxis, please return Teddy to me." he put the bear in his bag and continued on looking he even found a room a monkey bomb sat on the bed, a table with dusty tea party stuff on it and a photo of Richtofen and the ghost he saw "Impossible" he cotinued looking around.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Kat sat on the teleporter with the Pack-a-Punch machine behind them the others had left searching.

Scorpion sat with Slayer and Shady they looked at the sky a sinister sky will they be able to see the blue one again.


	9. Chapter 9

~This chapter will be sad for those with weak stomachs enjoy ok, I may add more characters in the fight who knows I possibly may get rid of Kat.~

Pataknight was inside the animal testing room he still didn't trust Dr. Edward Richtofen on the corner of his eye he noticed a recorder he picked it up, it was old and dusty then there were blood stains on the sides, Pataknight needed a private place to listen to this so he walked to Samantha's room he could still hear the last thing she said "Love you Pataknight."

He sat in the bed and pressed PLAY he heard voices:

"Inniciating test number 3 subject is within test chamber activate power" then he heard the sound of the telporter "Ughm oh my god! Put yourself together and clean that up Test number 3, unsucessful, test subject has been reduced in state as previous subjects. Clean up the test chamber and recalibrate the system! Lets do it again."

"Yes doctor." Said another voice Pataknight knew who it was Edward Richtofen then a static oise rang, "Damnit continue on." Pataknight said hitting the device.

It started working again: Now there was a barking sound,"Edward tie the damn thing down! We can't have it running aroundduring the test!" said the same mysterious voice, then there was a whimpering sound.

"It is tied down now Dr. Maxis." said Edward "Dr. Maxis huh?" Pataknight said to himself.

"Iniciating Test number 5,subject is within test chamber, activate power." said Dr. Maxis, then again was the sound of the Teleporter being used.

"Searching for vitals, no readings doctor the subject has ... disappeared ... Dr. Maxis we have done it!" said Richtofen.

"Don't be foolish! Test number 5 is unsucessful, subject has vanished yes but has not reappeared at the mainframe. Recalibrate the damn system! (Static)

"Initiating Test number 6, subject is within test chamber, activate power." said Dr. Maxis then the sound of the teleporter rang.

"Damnit Edward did you set up the device correctly?!" Maxis yelled.

"Yes doctor, as your specifications-" Edward began, "If you have done it to my specifications then it would have worked. Wouldn't it!" Maxis yelled "As usual your imcompetence."

Then there was a familar sound of the Hellhound being teleported, "What?" Richtofen whispered "Do you hear that doctor?"

"Quiet you fool! Test number 6 is a failure but the expirment has caused some sort of electical force to form in the chamber. Well open the door!" Maxis yelled at Richtofen.

"Doctor I don't think-" Richtofen began, "OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" Maxis said, then there was a sound of the door opening, there was the growl of a hellhound.

Then there was another voice, a child's voice "Daddy? What are you doing with Fluffy?"

"Damnit Samatha" Maxis said, Pataknight hit stop and pulled out the the bear "Samantha Maxis. Now it adds up." he mumbled and then hit PLAY.

"Samantha I told you to never to come in here. Edward come get her out of here." Maxis said.

"Yes doctor." Richtofen said, then there was a bloodcurling scream , "What's wrong with her? Daddy, what did you do?" Samantha said, Pataknight could hear she was gonna cry. "FLUFFY!"

"COME BACK HERE!" Dr. Maxis said "SAMANTHA! STOP HER!"

"Leave it be. Come here Samantha." Maxis said "Good girl. Gently Samantha. Let's not anymore. We must get out of here." Then there was a sound of the door being slammed then locked.

"EDWARD! What are you doing?! OPEN THE DOOR! Edward OPEN THIS DOOR." Then the Hound growled again only louder this time.

Pataknight can here Samntha was crying "Daddy I am scared." "God no, stay by me Samantha." Maxis ordered.

"Good bye Dr. Maxis." said Richtofen and the teleporter rang for it's last time, it was quiet until Richtofen laughed wickedly. And the tape was over.

Pataknight held the recorder as if it were a snake, "That mother -." Pataknight cursed and ran searching for Richtofen.

Richtofen sat down whistling a old german tune, Takeo was still vomiting, Dempsey was talking with Nikolai about these wars and stuff. Then Richtofen noticed Pataknight running then he tackled Richtofen.

"This is all your fault." Pataknight said slashing the Sickle he had in his hand Richtofen got up and pulled out his Luger but Pataknight cut it in half, "Maxis, Samantha Maxis, bring a lightbulb bulb, you killed her and Dr. Maxis you brainwashed Takeo, Nikolai, and Dempsey to help you fight againist the zombies. You knew you couldn't do it. You killed Samantha and she is back trying to kill you and we are now in your little game."

"How do you know all this?" Richtofen said, Pataknight pulled out the recorder and a journal with enteries Richtofen himself wrote.

"You don't think I regret it? I remorse the day that happened. I was jealous. I meant to kill Maxis he got all the credit, I didn't mean to kill Samantha she was a daughter to me." Richtofen said.

Pataknight had the Sickle ready one clean throw and he would end one more Nazi, but he laid down his weapon he didn't trust this demon he never would.

(Hailey and Violent)

Both girls woke up looking around in Shi No Numa"Where are we at now." Hailey said.

"I don't know but run." Violent said she saw the zombies coming they ran behind a spinning wheel "What does this do." Hailey said pulling the lever, the wheel burst to life the zombies were getting throw and killing them.

"Look it is one of them teleporter thingies." Violent said both girls ran inside and telported to Der Riese "Now where are we at?" Violent said.

"I don't know but I am scared." Hailey said clutching her Teddy bear.

"My, my, more players." Said Samantha reappearing then she noticed Hailey "Are you mocking me?" she asked "No I believe you are." Hailey said.

"Nein, I am me you imposter." Samantha said, Violent look confused "What game?"

"The game of death." Samantha said any summoned zombies, "Two can play that game." Hailey said she then brought forth her zombies.

"No fair I thought I was the only one." Samantha complained.

Nikolqi notced both groups of zombies and said drunkly "Look guys a zombie brawl."

"Holy shitballs he is right." Dempsey said.

"HAILEY!" Pataknight said and left to get his sister.

"Oorah let's go." Dempsey said and followed soon everyone did too.


	10. Chapter 10

~I got rid of Kat she won't appear in the story no more or should I put her back~

Both zombie armies looked at each other "Fetch me their SOULS" Samantha said, "SPILL THEIR BLOOD!" Hailey said, both armies attacked Hailey's hellhounds were Rotweilers while Samantha were German Shepards fought.

"Oh hell yeah." Dempsey said shooting zombies with a Stakeout.

"I am out of ammo." Nikolai said.

"Use a Katana." Takeo said.

"I am Hailey , Queen of the undead." Hailey said.

"God I wish i could kill faster." Violent said blowing some zombies away

Most of Hailey's zombies were armored give them an advantage while Samantha's were unarmored making them easy targets to the Rotweilers, "Woah look a that!" Dempsey said pointing to a group off Rotweilers finishing the rest of the horde.

"Well now that the zombies are all gone it's vodka break." Nikolai said slumping down.

"I still haven't forgotten Richtofen." Pataknight said cleaning his Sickle with a cloth.

Hailey then fell on her knees "Hailey are you ok?" Shady asked, "Yeah I just feel drained out." she said.

"Ja you lost some points, it seems you require points to summon the undead." Richtofen said

"DID I ASK YOU TO TALK!" Pataknight said enraged.

"Ummm hello." Violent said getting the others attention.

"Am I drunk? She has wings on her hands! She is a chicken!" Nikolai said before getting kicked in the groin "Oh come on first Peach now you."

"And you are." Takeo asked.

"I am Violent." Violent said introducing herself.

"Come on author how many more people are you going to put in this fanfic." Dempsey said.

"Have you been stealing some of my vodka Dempsey." Nikolai said.

"Ok so we must get out of here but first we must find the Teleporter." Slayer said.

"Nein I say we relax for a bit." Richtofen said.

"I agree with the Nazi." Takeo said.

It was 3 hours after the coversation for a break Pataknight sat in Samantha's room wondering why is he protecting this young girl? Then he noticed something on the corner of his eye Samantha, the young girl sat on her bed holding her bear and staring at Pataknight, at this point he would,ve screamed like a little girl but he just continued on hearing the recorder over and over again.

"Yo Pataknight we found the teleporter we are ready to leave." Dempsey said.

"Are the others ready yet?" Pataknight asked.

"No I am gonna get them right now you are the first one I found." Dempsey responded and left.

Pataknight looked out the window and saw the zombies coming "Zombies at 12 o clock." Pataknight said and pulled of a sawn-off shotgun on the wall "Oh heck yeah good old 2 barrel sweetness."

"Stupid Dempsey, you should cleared ze horde before you woke us up." Richtofen said

"Or I should've left you for the horde." Dempsey said, outside they heard gunshots of a double barrel.

"Come wake up people we gotta go." Dempsey said waking everyone up.

"Dempsey five more minutes." Violent complained.

"I SAID TO WAKE UP NOW!" Dempsey said waking up everyone.

Peach reloaded her Olympia "Dempsey you ever heard of BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"Well shut up!" Dempsey said.

"Stop SHOUTING YOU DISHONORABLE PILE OF HORSE FEECES" Takeo shouted.

Everyone got up and left outside to help Pataknight.

"Wow you barely came!" Pataknight said reloading his shotgun.

"At least we came." Hailey said firing her M1911A1 at the horde.

"Retreat into ze teleporter now!" Richtofen said.

" Come on doc, all these zombies and we end up retreating." Dempsey said inside the teleporter.

"We couldn't take them all down." Takeo said

"I wonder where we will go next?" Peach said.

"I doubt some place without zombies" Mario said.

And they were off again.

~This chapter seemed hard for me I was low on ideas I was making things up as I went.~


	11. Chapter 11

~I am doing my best to keep this story interesting so bear along WARNING SPOILER ALERTS ON EASTER EGGS EXECPT THE MYSTERIOUS MECHANISIM AND LAUNCHING THE ROCKET~

When the teleporter stopped the crew found themselves in a space station but everythig was black and white.

"Ok who took off the color?" Scorpion said trying to make the moment funny.

"Shut up." Kat mumbled.

"We are in Ascension." Shady said.

" ZOMBIES! " Peach said purchasing a M14 these zombies were cosmonaut and scientist.

"Lets have some fun." Slayer said.

"I don't consider being eaten as fun you know." Violent said.

"First lets go find the power." Takeo said.

Pataknight ran upstairs and knifed a teddy bear holding a sickle "Oorah that is one." then joined the others.

"The MPL I pefer this over the M1 Garand." Slayer said purchasing the MPL sub-machine gun off the wall.

"Taste my lead freak-bags!" Dempsey said shooting at the undead Nazis

"If only zere were color I could see ze thier blood." Richtofen said knifing a zombi.

"Hurry up and find the power Nikorai!" Takeo said they were outside where the Lanar Lander was at.

"I think we are going in circles." Nikolai said.

"You idiot you are going in circles!" Peach said opening a door that lead upstairs in the corner of the room Pataknight noticed a Matryoshka doll of Richtofen (In this map there are more but i dont know exactly where) "How strange." he mumbled and joined the others he was in a room where the power switch was at.

"Oorah the power!" Dempsey said, "And the box!" Scorpion said opening the mystery box. Downstairs they could hear zombies shuffling upstairs towards the group Scorpion waited until got the Gersch Device "All right the black hole machine." he shouted.

"Dempsey pull the switch." Nikolai said, "I am trying to it's stuck!" Dempsey said, "Move out of zu way Dempshey." Richtofen said pushing Dempsey out of the way "Oh boy it is stuck."

"Hurry up the unholy is coming." Takeo said, "All right I have an idea on 3 we all pull ok." Richtofen said.

"Ok" Nikolai said, "Just hurry." Dempsey said "3!" they all pulled and the power went on "Oh finally I can see in color again." Kat said, the zombies slowly walked towards the group with a evil snear.

"Hey you boys remember this?" Scorpion said pulling out the Gersch device and threw it at the zombies it opened a black hole absorbing the zombies nearby and then the black hole disappeared, "Zid'nt see zat one did you now minions." Edward chuckled.

"Come on you two lets go." Takeo said, already downstairs then they ran back up "UP,UP,UP!" Dempsey said running up the steps behind them were alot more zombies that the Gersch device probably couldn't handle.

"Anyone got any frags." Dempsey asked, everyone shook their heads in disagreement.

Then a big figure appeared a reptile, a new zombie maybe it walked past the group and spat fire at the zombies.

Then the group turned around and started helping until all that was left was ashes.

"Ok who the hell is that." Nikolai asked.

"I am Bowser, the great Koopa King." Annouced Bowser.

"Did I happen to create you or Dr. Maxis?" Richtofen said.

"Bowser what the hell are you doing here." Peach said, Mario and Luigi got ready to fight.

"What are you talking about I was about to take over the Mushroom Kingdom when I was pushed into some machine and sent here." Bowser said.

"Ok lets continue on exploring if we kill each other we will never return home." Takeo said.

"What is with the rocket?" Kat asked looking at a rocket that stood tall in front of her.

The knight noticed another bear on top of a wall he knifed that one too "Two down one more to go."

"Why are you knifing those things?" Mario asked.

"Reasons." Pataknight replied.

Then they heard the sound of zombies breaking the planks of the walls.

"Quick get the Lunar Lander." Pataknight said.

"LANDER SEQUENCE INITIATED LANDER INCOMING" said a russian computer voice , the zombies had already finished breaking through the wall and were already entering.

Then the Lunar Lander appeared in front of the crew "All right everyone in." Nikolai said

"Good bye freak-bags." Dempsey said as they flew off, they landed in what seemed a junkyard a huge silo stood with a light on and lots of junk was everywhere.

"Ah-ha the last one." Pataknight said knifing a bear behind a barrier.

"Why are you doing that?" Peach said.

"Shh listen." Pataknight said the song Abracadavre by elena siegman was playing.

"Ok lets go we need to get outta here." Richtofen said.

"How long have we been in this world." Peach asked.

"A month." Dempsey replyed.

"A MONTH!" Peach couldn't believe it she had to return.

"How exactly do we get outta here." Mario asked.

"Easy Scorpion has it." Richtofen said.

"the Gersch Device?!" Nikolai said.

"Yeah about that I left back at the Lunar Landing station." Then you must go pick it up a small group go with him." Richtofen said.

"I will go." Pataknight said, "Me too." Bowser commented, "I guess I will go ." Violent said.

"We will stay here a wait for you." Takeo said.

As the group walked back to the station they found the song to be very intereesting it seemed to make time fly no zombies have shown up yet but they didn't keep there guards down.

"Ah ha the Gersch Device." Scorpion said picking up the device as if it were gold.

"WARNING DEBRIS ENTRY DETECTECTED ALL SECURITY PERSONEL BE ON HIGH ALERT!" said the russian computer voice.

Then the sky darkened and little landers fell out of the sky three landed next to the heros, while the others landed else where.

"What is that." Violent asked.

"Monkeys?!" Bowser said noticing the zombie chimps running at them.

"Ha I squash you like a bug!" Bowser said squishing three chimps under his foot.

"More chimps!" Violent said.

"Eat this for a change." Pataknight said firing his Awful Lawton the chimps followed the little light then went BOOM.

"SECURITY LEVEL NORMALIZED SERCURITY DEFENSES ARE OFF" The sky returned back to its old self the chimps were gone.

"Come on lets return to the others." Bowser said.

"Oh good now throw ze device." Richtofen instructed.

"Ok." Scorpion said throwing the last Gersch Device.

"Now everyone we got little time dive in and we are on our way." Richtofen said. (It is true it will get you to a random place not a diffrent world.)

When the dived in the hole they found themselves back in Kino der Toten.

"Ok that was weird lets just get outta here too." Dempsey said.

They linked the teleporter and left into another place.


	12. Chapter 12

The group had teleported into a bunch of random places until it stopped in a dark room.

"Ok what the hell happened." Dempsey asked enraged.

"I don't know I set up everything right..." Richtofen said. Then Takeo threw up again.

"Oh great Takeo you serious right now." Violent said.

"Oh hell no!" Dempsey said, "Hey, Hey is anyone out there? We are stuck in this room."

Nikolai started banging on the door, "Hello? There is a Russian stuck in the room. This is not good."

"Hello Princess Peach Toadstool is stuck with an idiot." Peach said talking abou Nikolai Belinski.

"Hey, I got a A in school only once that counts." Nikolai said defending himself.

"Oh god both of you shut up! Slayer can you break the door?" Kat said.

"Let me try."Slayer said he shot, punched, kicked, and attempted on melting, the door down but no use "Tougher than iron."

"Excuse me, is there anyone out there willing to help? Hello?" Richtofen said joining.

"I doubt there." Luigi said.

"I am blind, I am blind in my eyes!" Nikolai cried.

"Oh shitballs, me too... What did you do Richtofen?!" Dempsey shouted.

"I did nothing. Vhere is the light switch. Oh I think I found a lever, Perhaps this will turn on the light. " Richtofen said.

"Ooh Ahh. Let go, that's... not... a... LEVER Richtofen!" Dempsey said.

"Maybe this is the button." Nikolai said.

Then there was a smacking sound " THAT"S MY BOOB YOU TWIT!" Peach said.

"Who gots Asprin or a Tylenol." Pataknight said.

"Haha, Shh did you hear that?" Richtofen said.

"Uhh, I it sounded like someone outside. Hey you, Hey, I need Vodka!" Nikolai said.

"Hey who the hell are you?" Said a voice.

"Holy shit I know that voice! DANNY TREJO DUDE I AM A FAN ON YOUR MOVIES" Pataknight said.

"Hello? Can you help us? We must have blown a fuse or something. It is dark in here." Richtofen said. Then Takeo threw up again.

"Takeo you are so lucky you didn't throw up on me." Violent said.

"Oh man that's wet." Dempsey mumbled.

After 15 minutes passed the power was back on.

"Ah much better, now I can see the problem. We must have gone too far in the future. Look, the teleporter is completely broken. The time circles are damaged. We'll have to reboot the-" Richtofen was cut off by Dempsey.

"Wait, you took us here on purpose! Where are we?"

"A better question Dempsey is when- ..." Richtofen was again cut off, but by Nikolai.

"Oh look at this blinkey light, oh what´s this button do?"

"Nikolai, NOOOOOOO!'" Richtofen screamed."Oohhh great Nikolai, you just activated the MDT security system."

"Good." Nikolai said.

"Your an idiot." Bowser said.

Richtofen began to speak to the crew outside again. "Excuse me! You outside, ja... the handsome one. We need you to locate the power sources of the security system. They look like little half domes with a hole on top ..kinda like a big... forget it. If you destroy them, it should shut down the security system."

And the crew walked away.

(CALL OF THE DEAD CREW { if you don't know them they are Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, Michael Rooker, and Danny Trejo})

They first came here to cast in the movie Call of the Dead, now they are searching on the secrets on 115 and fighting zombies along with their director George Romero.

"Ok lets find out on what that guy Richtofen was talking about." Danny said.

They found the first machine "It seems tough to break use a semtex." Sarah said.

"Fire in the hole." Englund said and KA-BOOM then they continued on looking around and destroying all of the reactors.

ZOMBIE CREW

"Ok that did the trick." Dempsey said.

"Oh yes, Takeo can you hand me that screwdriver?" Richtofen said. Takeo just started throwng up again.

"Oh, eww." Dempsey said

"Is that all he is going to be doing?" Richtofen said.

"Ah I am such an idiot I need Vodka." Nikolai said.

"Now ain't the time for dinking Nikolai." Dempsey said

"I agree with Dempsey." Mario said

"I disagree now is a perfect time for drinking." Nikolai said to Dempsey.

"Yeah vodka that might me give me the distraction to... I mean good idea." Richtofen said

"Eh, you see it always a good time for drinking eh." Nikolai said.

"But there couldn't be a better time to drink, is there? Oh hello, thank you so much." Richtofen said.

"Come on Richtofen is singing time." Dempsey said.

"Oh no." Scorpion said.

"So now that they are occupied could you do an official favor for me? I need you to retrieve a important device it looks like a long, hard,stiff golden rod."

"Holy shit it is Romero." Danny said, behind them was the giant zombie of George Romero no matter how many times they shot him he never died.

"Run!" Said Sarah.

"Can we kill him?" Danny said.

"We should all try and shooting him." Rooker said, they all agreed and turned around and started shooting at George

"We should use that thing over there." Rooker said pointing at the "Pack a Punch machine."

"Put your VR-11 in there." Danny said talking to Robert.

"I will go help Sarah , Trejo you stay here with Englund." Rooker said leaving.

"You know, we still need to help that German guy, Richtofen, find a Golden Rod." Robert said nervously.

"What? You nervous what your gun is gonna do to you? Put it in this machine and then we'll help those guys." Danny replied.

And so he did it. He stuck the VR-11 in Pack-A-Punch and waited. Soon it came back out and he took it. This was NOT the VR-11 anymore. There was a new design on it, it felt different.

"Should-Should I take a shot with it?" Robert asked.

"Hell yeah! Shoot that thing!" Danny yelled with excitement.

"OH MY GOD!" Sarah screamed. "That is...amazing!"

Robert looked at George and aimed the new VR-11 at him "Go to hell George." Robert said shooting the purle ray at him, George slowly sank into the lake and was never seen.

~Well this is part of the long chapter on what happened in the 3rd last map Call of the dead note the Mario and War bros werent there so this seemed to take me 2 hours thanks to 2 cans of Monster and a box of pizza oorah.~


	13. Chapter 13

~The characters are still inthe small room so ENJOY~

"Anyvone know ven they will be back?" Richtofen asked.

"Yeah, he came up to me when you were not looking and told me to tell you to shut the fuck up!" Nikolai replied, he was drunk, drinking vodka and sitting down.

"Why do you even need a freaking golden rod anyway? Can't we just get out of here?" Dempsey asked.

"No, because this is...a very important part of the teleporter process." Richtofen said.

"And where will we go after this?" Takeo asked, he was still sick from the teleporter.

"I have two places we could go...each of you...I should perhaps let you choose where to go." Richtofen said.

"Yeah, what are these places exactly?" Dempsey asked.

"Um...it's so quiet here, anyone up for a game?" Richtofen asked.

"Tell us where these magical German places are, filled with your dreams?" asked Nikolai.

"One is a place named Toten Hauptsitz, that's german for Dead Headquarters." Richtofen ignored Nikolai.

"Can't we get a place without the fucking word 'Dead' in it?" Dempsey asked.

"The other place is called Paradise, now I know it sounds-" Richtofen was cut off by Dempsey and Nikolai.

"PARADISE! PARADISE!" Nikolai, Scorpion, Shady, Slayer, Violent, and Dempsey screamed.

"You asked for it." Richtofen sighed. He sat down on the floor.

"I don't care as long as there are no zombies." Pataknight said trying to sit down.

"Takeo you don't look so good." Peach said sitting next to Takeo.

"Trust me I am fine just a cough." He spoke.

"We should sing a song." Dempsey said interupting the silence.

"99 shots of vodka, 99 shots of slpeen." Dempsey started.

"We shot for fun."Scorpion said.

"It's better than rum."

"98 shots of vodka. 98 shots of spleen." They sang.

"We shot for fun!" Violent said.

"It's better than rum." Pataknight sang.

Soon everyone started to join the song until Nikolai's turn.

"93 shots of vodka." Nikolai said messing up.

"Oh come on you dumb ass you lost count 95,94, then 93." Dempsey said.

"Let's start again." Peach said clapping her hands they continued on.

Micheal Rooker sat outside _guarding_ the doorthese people were locked in a room with no door where were they gonna go,and yet they countinued on singing.

"HEY SHUT THE HELL UP IN THERE!" Rooker said annoyed banging on the door.

"Yeah AK47FU2." Pataknight said everyone started laughing evryone knew he wasn't talking about the gun.

"Hey, hey!" Nikolai said banging on the door. "I think this is very good vodka you get for me!"

"Good god thank you! You guys are back." Rooker said.

"Oh good do you got ze golden rod." Richtofen asked.

"Okay, Okay! I got it right here. But..how am I going to give it to you?" Robert asked.

"Look around your area. Is there anything at all there zat could stick it up to us?" Richtofen asked hopefully.

Actually, there was. Danny spotted it out: a long fat tube attached to the door, somehow leading inside of it.

"Here, try to get the rod up here." Danny said to the crew. Robert placed the rod inside the tube and...it worked! The rod went up that tube and into the door.

"Oh, thank you so much. Maybe we will see you some other time. Goodbye now" Richtofen said a final goodbye to the Call of the dead crew.

"Wait!" Dempsey yelled. "Before we go, what year is this?"

"Uh," Sarah started. "March 2013."

"WHAT?" Everyone said.

Takeo just threw up.

"Ugh thats why you shouldn't eat raw FISH!" Richtofen shouted.

"Oh do please STFUPB!" Pataknight said.

"Don't worry, everybody. Just a minor teleporter error." Richtofen said calmly.

"Minor teleporter error my boot." Luigi said.

He pulled a switch on the teleporter and off they went. It was a blur of faces and images. It looked like electricity was sparking out at them until they all fell to a new place.


	14. Chapter 14

When the the Teleporter stopped again Takeo ran out and started throwing up

"THIS is Paradise?" Dempsey asked. "Looks like crap to me. You never told us it looked like this!"

"I tried to, American!" Richtofen responded. "None of you would let me talk to you about vat it looks like now!"

"Shang-Shangr-Shangree-Shan-" Nikolai stuttered. He was pointing to a to a wall.

"It's 'Shangri La'" Richtofen pronounced perfectly. Takeo began throwing up again and fell to the ground.

"Tak, are you ok." Peach said kneeling next to Takeo

"I will be very fine." Takeo whispered.

"I don't know. I think we should rest for a while." Dempsey sat down next to Takeo.

"No, No! Not now! I only have one more step to take over-I mean," Richtofen was pacing back and fourth.

"Take over what? TAKE OVER WHAT!?" Pataknight asked.

"ANYWAY," Richtofen said ignoring Pataknight. " I think if you all vant to get out of here you should work along with me."

"Why?" Dempsey asked. "I'm still trying to figure out how I got here with all you guys and what happened..."

"Well we got teleported here by accident." Kat said.

"There is no need to figure these out now! We must work!" Richtofen yelled.

"Actually," Dempsey started to yell, " There is alot to be asked and answered! WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE SHI NO NUMA? HOW DO YOU REMEMBER EVERYTHING BUT WE DON'T? I KNOW I SAW YOU SOMEWHERE BEFORE ALL THIS, BUT YOU NEVER EXPLAINED IT!" and with that, Dempsey took off running.

Richtofen sighed and sat down near Takeo. "He won't go far. He does not know these places like I do.

"That is what creeps us out the most." Luigi said.

Takeo was still coughing and sitting on the floor. He seemed so sick, nobody knew if he would make it.

Pataknight was forced to work on a natural cure for Takeo but no hope, he slammed a bunch of herbs and vials on the floor "Damn I can't do it Peach."

"Well try harder there must be something in this forest

"Can ju even get up?" Richtofen asked. Takeo tried to sit up, but he fell back down again coughing.

"Anyway, What the hell kind of name is Takeo, eh?" Nikolai asked.

Everyone stared at Nikolai.

"I am a great warrior. My name means all that is amazing." Takeo whispered.

"Okay, shut up now." Nikolai said, drinking more of his vodka.

"Then what was the point on asking" Scorpion said, he too was forced to try by Peach nothing worked, antibiotics, fever reducers, pain killers, everthing.

Then they heard the shuffling sound of zombies, "Oh not now." Peach complained, "Everyone quickly arm yourselfs!" Dempsey said throwing a clip to Peach for her M60.

"Taste the wraith of Lord PATAKNIGHT!" Pataknight said shooting his Awful Lawton, if it wasn't for all that Speed Cola back in Kino he would be dead he reloaded fast.

"Get Takeo Nikolai." Dampsey said, Nikolai was either not listening or didn't want to save Takeo's life.  
Peach elbowed Pataknight "I got him!" He shouted and picked up Takeo "Yo Tak here have one of my pistols and shoot" Pataknight said handing him Jane (the CZ75 pistols when pack a punched are called Calamity and Jane my favorites.)

Pataknight countinued on carrying Takeo on his shoulder shooting with Calamity, then a pike stuck out of the ground "HOLY JEBUS THAT ALMOST GOT MY FOOT!" Pataknight said checking his boot, "Takeo?" Pataknight said looking around the Japanese officer wasn't around "Oh pit" he mumbled.

"Where the hell is Pataknight!?" Richtofen yelled the group stayed in a circle shooting the zombies, Slayer kick one in the face "I don't know he went for Tak." Slayer said. "Well lets go look for em." Violent said scracthing a zombies face off with talons Slayer made at Der Reise.

Scorpion had also seperated from the group along with Kat, both of them walked around the jungle shooting zombies "OMG what is that?" Kat said pointing at a flaming zombie, "I don't know but taste my ROCKET!" Scorpion said firing his Panzer rocket the zombie exploded covering Scorpion in ashes "Thanks Scorpy." Kat said kissing Scorpion in the cheek, "Uh guh" He mumbled.

Hailey had left the group too, she summoned three other zombies and a hellhound, she yelped whenever she stepped on a stick probably Dempsey was right she should by some shoes but she loved walking barefoot, her other zombies, which were a zombie sailor that died from a attack in Pearl harbor he held a M14, the other was a greek warrior who died in the Trojan war, the last was a civil war soldier. The greek zombie made a sound Hailey understood what he said "No we must look for my brother." she said, then the sailor said "Just face it bone head we are dead we cant find you a girlfriend cause you are DEAD!" "We can all have girlfriends and wives even when we are dead look at that chick." said the civil soldier pointing his musket a zombie, he aimed his rifle and fired away "Your feisty." "I love feisty." said the greek "You both are sick." barked the hellhound Hailey agreed and continued.

They heard a sound of someone coughing "We are coming said Hailey she ran and found Takeo near a waterfall "Can we eat him?" said the greek, "No you fool he is one of us." said the sailor, "More zombies!" said the hellhound charging at a group, "Til we die!" charged the greek, "You are dead!" the sailor shouted, "Oh please say no more he finally shutted up." said the civil soldier.

Pataknight had left the room where he had lost Takeo but stayed close a zombie came at him, he picked it up and threw it in a machine type thing. Then he oticed something on the wall it was a Claymore but it had spikes on it. He got it off the wall and set it up near a hallway where some zombies were walking by, he whistled thay all turned their heads and charged, the claymore blew up and the spikes shot out like missles "OORAH THAT WAS SO AWESOME"

"Anyone seen Takeo?" Dempsey asked as he walked back to find Richtofen and Nikolai. Nikolai was still drinking his vodka and Richtofen was testing out his new upgraded gun.

"I don't give shit about him." Nikolai said.

"You will in a minute." Peach said pointing Hades at Nikolai.

"I'm afraid not." Richtofen responded to Dempsey.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a very horrible coughing sound. Everyone ran to where they heard it and saw Takeo, pale as anything with Hailey, lying down like he was getting ready to...die.

"You're the doctor here, don't you know anything to help him?" Peach yelled.

"Not as of now, Princess." Richtofen said taking off his hat.

Dempsey sighed, looking at the only one of the four he actually liked: Takeo. "Guess this is it."

"I am sure we can do this ourselves? Fight ze zombies, anyway." Richtofen was looking around.

"I just wanna STOP fighting the zombies, like everyone else here. Takeo's nearly dead, Nikolai is always getting drunk, there's no way we're gonna survive!" Dempsey shouted.

"Hey, Tak, hang in there...or at least try, okay?" Mario said.

"Look, I know you're not gonna survive. You're kind of...really old right now, and there's really not much else I can do for you. So...all I wanna say is...thanks, I guess?"

Takeo looked down at the cold floor he was laying on. He was so weak, laying down on this floor. Agreeing with Dempsey, he WAS too old to fight.

Nikolai came in, also seeing Takeo was dying. "This bitch dead yet?" he asked.

Takeo, still breathing in air he could get, didn't care about Nikolai. He knew he would say something like that.

"He will soon, probably." Dempsey replied.

"Great." Nikolai said.

Pataknight kneeled down and gave Takeo a knife, it was barbed, 10 inches long, with a golden skull on the grip, a knife given to only his generals. "You fought well soldier." Pataknight said.

Takeo knew these were his last few breaths. He looked up at Peach and leaned and kissed her. Then back down at the floor.

This was it. He would wake up in a new place. A good place. No bad things could happen there. Now, he was almost closing his eyes. Ready for whatever happens next. That was was always told he would achieve much now he has "We all die with honour." Takeo said holding the knife Pataknight gave him.

And then, Takeo closed his eyes,

The hellhound near Hailey whimpered then started howling.

~Sorry for the wait, my week was very busy so the weekends at night are my only free time sorry to all the Takeo fans about Tak wanted to spice up the story a bit.~


	15. Chapter 15

The crew looked at their former ally, Takeo Masaki.

Violent started crying, Peach looked down at Takeo, and the others tried their best to hold back their tears.

They stopped at the sound of the horde approaching "Come on we gotta move." Pataknight said picking up his pistols.

"But we can't leave him here." Hailey said, then the Patakight picked up Takeo.

"Ok lets move out." Dempsey said, Nikolai trudged behind with Pataknight.

"I have always hated Takeo and now that he is gone, I wish he was back." Nikolai said, "Well my Russian friend always mess with those when you are alive." Pataknight said stabbing a zombie.

"Why are we walking there are zombies behind us? " Peach said, "Nein princess those are now cralwers." Richtofen said throwing a grenade it exploded, a boot landed in front of Bowser, then when the smoke went away all that was there was crawling zombies.

"Wait I got an idea we can bring Takeo back." Richtofen said, everyone stopped and stared at him.

"You idiot why didn't you tell us earlier." Dempsey said, "Because I barely remembered now." Richtofen said "But the problem is no one can find it, that is why Brock and Gary were here, they were searching for the stone but they didnt make it."

"Where is the stone." Kat asked.

"Are you people not hearing me I DON"T KNOW." Richtofen said

"Well lets you guys look for it and I will nap under a tree or something." Bowser said walking away.

(Takeo) ~I had it all planned out a sad chapter then he comes back I am a big fan of Takeo he is awesome.~

"Hello there, Mr. Takeo." Samantha spoke with a childish high voice.

"Where am I, what have you done to me?" Takeo asked he was clearly unarmed.

"Think of it as zis: I play games and tricks on you and the other men, and nobody can stop me. I decided to play a new game." Samantha said smiling.

Takeo was slient for a few minutes, while Sam hummed a song while petting a monkey bomb.

"Tell me...where am I?" He asked Samantha he didn't know what this child could do he was unarmed.

"Oh, you don't remember zis? Allow me to add some light to zis dark place." Light appeared by Samantha, and he realized it was a room Kino when they teleported and the room was in Der Reise, the room was clean only a map was still on the floor and there was small figure of the others were there Takeos was knocked over, Samantha sat on her bed still petting the monkey bomb. Takeo looked around, curious.

"Why did I die?"

Sam sighed. "You were the only one I found getting uninteresting. So I thought 'how fun would it be to create a new game?"

Tak realized that Sam's voice echoed when she talked. "Please answer me this: why do you make us suffer?"

Sam frowned. "I can not believe that Eddy never told you ANYTHING! He killed me and my daddy."

"You mean Richtofen? I cant believe it." Takeo said.

"Well Tak you can never trust anyone mainly Edward." Samantha said "I already know Pataknight will kill Edward he knows the truth about Edward and what he done and vowed revenge."

"That is why Pataknight went crazy in Der Reise." Takeo said.

"That is why Richtofen knows everything he has it all planned I still don't know vat he is up to." Samantha said still petting her monkey bomb.

(Zombie crew.)

Bowser had tooken a nap under a tree and Nikolai layed on the floor drunk. The others explored the ruins looking for the stone until Richtofen found it near a bridge.

"Ok we got the rock now what?" Scorpion said.

"Now we put it on his head and he should wake up."Richtofen said placing the stone on Takeo's head.

"Nothing." Kat said.

Then the whole place shook, everyone started to stagger tripping on the ground.

(Takeo )

The place started to shake "WHAT IS GOING ON." Samantha said. "I will give you your life back, but pinky promise me something: you will help me kill Richtofen." Samantha said holding out her pinky.

"I promise I will bring down Edward." Takeo said shaking pinkies with Samantha, she giggled and everything turned whit.

Takeo awoke back in Shangri-La he was alive again.

(Zombie crew)

"YOU WANT HIM BACK? TAKE HIM!" screamed Samantha. The ground started to stop shaking and it sounded as if Samantha had calmed down. "I just wanted to play..." in her demon voice.

"Wait," Dempsey said. "She took his..soul?"

As soon as Dempsey had said that Takeo begain to breathe.

"He's back!" Dempsey shouted.

Peach then started hugging him. "Umm Peach I can't breath Takeo said.

"Sorry." said Peach nervously.

"Hey look Takeo is back come here buddy." Nikolai said running to Takeo but then he missed.

"We need to get outta here." Bowser said.

"Yes I agree with the lizard." Richtofen said with a dark look in his eyes.

The group found a teleporter and linked the pads and were off Pataknight knew richtofen's time was coming to a end.

~Sorry it was short low on ideas and the next map will be longer I promise Read and Review but good reviews~


	16. Chapter 16

"Ok where are we at now." Pataknight said, somehow these places were lwading somewhere like dominos, he must be ready for anything Richtofen may place his last card.

Slayer scanned the area "Area 51?" he said

"What the heck we are in a motel yay!" Hailey said jumping on a bed. The place was abandoned.

"I need to find some things. The outside looks very rusty and broken down, but I think ze rooms are ok. Go look in some." Richtofen said curiously.

"YES!" Nikolai shouted in a happy tone. He ran to a door, it was already opened. He ran through and jumped to the couch.

Dempsey walked to a room and saw it was not messed up. "This room is fine!" he shouted and ran to a bed. They were all tired, so they hopped into a bed and went to sleep.

Pataknight dropped hiss weapons on the ground he had a feeling someone else was there, making sure there were no zombies coming for them.

Richtofen woke up to bright sunlight in the morning. Finally, ze sun has come out! He thought. Him and the others had not seen the sun since the zombie crisis began. I wonder if Samantha has known about zis.

"Rise and shine, Richtofaan!" Nikolai came by his room. He didn't look as drunk as he always did.

"Quit it. I need to go work on somesing." Richtofen said. He walked off downstairs.

"Hey, Nikolai," Peach said. "You shower yet? You still smell like crap."

"No!" Nikolai shouted.

"Shut up Nikolai." Violent said asleep on a bed.

"I am hungry I am gonna look for some food." Shady said walking to a locked cabinet. He got his musket and shot off the lock "Holy -!" Shady said, inside was alot of food.

"Wow let's munch." Dempsey said.

Everyone started eating, but what was strange is that their favorite foods were inside.

Takeo and Pataknight challenged each other to noodle eating contest it started when Pataknght got up to get more spagehetti then Takeo got up to get more noodles Pataknight finished his first Takeo thought it was a challenge until they both ate their food fast stacking bowls in the air.

Then they all heard the sound of the sound of the undead.

"Hurry! Get in this room!" Nikolai yelled. They ran to the nearest room they could get into. Dempsey then locked the door fast. "Anyone see anything to help protect us from those freakbags?"

But soon after he said that, white outlines of what appeared to be guns came through the walls.

"Wow, guess Sam's in a good mood." Dempsey said and ran to a outline. It was the M16. He went in front of it and the M16 fell into his hands. "Nice." Nikolai got the Stakeout as well.

"Hey where the hell is Tak?" Mario said, they all checked through a hole and of course Takeo was still at the table eating, when the zombies came in he just looked at them and continued on eating.

"He is dead." Luigi whispered, the zombies charged Takeo pulled out his Katana and fought single-handed with a bowl of noodles in the other hand then the others got out.

"Dead for supper ok." Mario said.

They shot the hungry zombies and less and less appeared. Soon the only zombie left was a crawler.

"Leave that one, let's get out of this room. Maybe the box is here." Dempsey said calmly.

They all looked for Richtofen but no sign of him.

Nikolai came in the room with his Vodka. "Wh-who-who is this sexy thing?" he said to Violent he was drunk.

"Nikolai you know whats gonna happen right?" Violent said.

"Oooh" Nikolai fell to the ground asleep.

"Joy! Ze teleporter is working and I have ze stone- I mean, let's all leav-who is zis?" Richtofen came in.

"Who is who?" Pataknight said looking around.

"Never mind." Richtofen said.

"Where are we going?" Takeo asked.

"I am hoping for ze one place-I do not know." Richtofen said.

They woke Nikolai up and went into the teleporter.

Just then, a loud beeping noise came from above the teleporter. It kept repeating over and over, and piles of zombies and hellhounds came chasing after them.

"Get in ze teleporter!" Richtofen yelled to the whole group. They all piled in and the electricity swarmed around them, sending them to a place they had never seen before.

Everyone started gasping for air except Slayer "Get….a….suit.." Richtofen gasped. Each person grabbed a suit and placed on the helmet.

"Look I am flying." Hailey said jumping high.

"So, eh, what are we here for?" Nikolai asked, shooting a zombie coming from a nearby window.

"We are here for….oh look, we are on ze moon!" Richtofen said, sounding not surprised.

"So Richtofen," Dempsey started madly. "What are we at a moon base for, huh?"

Everyone looked to him, hoping he had a good answer.

"Just follow exactly as I say…." Richtofen informed them. Then the zombies came

"We need to more power!" Richtofen stated excitedly.

"We are on the moon smart guy do you think FPL comes up her to turn off the power." Shady said.

~Later~

The crew got ready and killed alot of zombies they did these strange things that Richtofen knew of they set the nukes on the moon aiming directly to earth.

"Time to put an end into 935." Takeo fumed.

"Good bye zombies." Peach said.

"But I wanted to dominate Earth not destroy it." Bowser complained

"Goodbye." Edward said sending the nukes away they hit the Earth destroying it.

"…Ok, all that work and what do we get… We blow up the Earth." Tank said over the radio, which Nikolai and Takeo nodded, "What the fuck…" Tank lowered his M16,

"My plan has worked," Richtofen whispered to himself,Richtofen started laughing maniacally, "What's up with you doc?" Tank asked the german doctor,

"Our plan has worked! Zis is Vundavar!" Richtofen laughed "Follow me."

Richtofen lead the way to a room with a pyramaid Richtofen then opened the pyramaid to reveal a floating little girl with a teddy bear, looking around the age of eleven.

"Okay, I don't know what the HELL that girl is doing, but it's freaking. Me. Out!" Violent said.

Richtofen laughed. "Hello Samantha, your time is coming! Soon, so soon!"

"Wait, THAT's Sam?" Dempsey said.

"Who's Samantha?" Scorpion asked.

"What the hell-

"ENOUGH! Richtofen exclaimed. "Follow me."

They followed him to the stairs, taking off their masks.

Richtofen took a long tube, talking to himself . He went back to the main room, and plugged it into the computer.

"access denied, Richtofen." a man's voice said, confusing the crew except Pataknight.

"Maxis?!" Richtofen proclaimed.

"What do you think you're doing?" the voice asked angrily.

"I'm going to get that child of yours OUT of the machine. Then, I will-"

"She's just a little girl, Edward! She doesn't know what she's doing!" the voice raged to him. "We were supposed to help the human race, not destroy it!"

" I will destroy vat's left of her after this." Richtofen responded. He pressed a button, and said "Goodbye ."


	17. Chapter 17

~I switched the easter egg around so don't get mad i wanna make this interesting and longer

"It is happy hour!" Nikolai exclaimed, once again drunk.

"Richtofen, I dunno what's gonna happen with that bastard." Dempsey said.

Richtofen then lead the crew to where Samantha was "YOU!" Samantha said floating down "I should kill you."

"Oh but child you can't" Richtofen said and grabbed the soul, Tank flinched to see a human touch a ghost.

Takeo would've been saying "The doctor has the great honour of touching a ghost!" But even he knew what was happening. Nikolai was drunk, and he didn't really care.

"You see Samantha," Richtofen pulled her in closer; "Dr. Maxis had all of zis planned out. I knew when we first stepped on the moon, you lost most of your power and that power is now in me."

"What?" Samatha chirped,

"You are now a child," Samatha slowly gained pink skin, "Now I'm the one vu vould be the controller of MY MINIONS CHILD!" Richtofen turned paler and paler while Samantha became real and alive.

Samantha started screaming "Daddy make him stop!" Peach gasped "You are hurting her."

"I don't care I had it all planned out you all helped me." Richtofen laughed

Pataknight pulled out his sawn off shotgun and aimed a Richtofen and fired the bullet hit his back causing him to stagger but not die.

"TIME FOR ME TO DISAPPEAR!" Richtofen threw Samantha at Tank. Tank caught Samantha.

"Hell no." Pataknight said and started shooting but the bullets passed through him.

"TIME TO SEND FLUFFY, SAMANTHA!" Richtofen's voice echoed in the air,

"Fluffy?" Samantha looked around,

"I sense something evil…very…evil" Takeo prepared his Commando,

"I too my Japanese comrade." Nikolai agreed and prepared his L96,

"Kid…I hope you know how to use a gun…" Tank gave Samantha his Python, but she rejected it,

"NEIN! WE MUST ESCAPE!" Samatha started pulling on Tank's arm, "Fluffy! She's…coming."

"Is that bad?" Scorpion asked.

Then they all forgot one problem, Samantha didn't have a hemet she started gasping for air, then a hellhound came and cut Hailey's air tubes causing her to have problems breathing the others had left.

"So Pataknight who will you save?" Richtofen asked.

"Richtofen have you no pity they are just children."Pataknight said looking around for something to help.

"No...air... is no...fun." Hailey whispered

"Oh..no...daddy...I am...coming soon...this hurts...where...where..is...mommy?" Samantha said choking, richtofen laughed.

"Damnit Edward." Pataknight said almost crying he did what had to be done, remove his helmet, he put it on Samantha and pulled of a air tube from Samantha's helmet and put it on Hailey's both girls were breathing .

He picked them both up and started running, he couldn't breathe he ran though he saw a air tank and popped it giving him some air but it wouldn't last, the others were back on the ground refilling their air tanks not noticing their absence.

Pataknight couldn't make it he linked to teleporter left the girls in the main one, he remebered the bear from Der Reise and pulled it out and gave it to Samantha and Hailey her Sickle and pulled the switch they were both safe, he then smiled and enjoyed his last breathes.

The group saw the Teleporter bringing something they all aimed and waited until both girls appeared.

"Wait where is Pataknight." Peach said.

"Oh no we left him." Slayer said, he pulled out a radio and said "PK are you in, repeat are you in?" no response.

Both girls woke up and started gasping for air "Pataknight... where... is... he" Hailey said between gasps.

"I think we lost him." Slayer whispered, she began crying, Samantha looked at the bear and held on to it.

"We gotta go get him." Mario said.

"We can't that thing is up there." Dempsey said, Mario stopped and looked at everyone they all agreed.

"We gotta get ready we can't make it." Peach said.

"But he will die." Luigi said.

"He always said "Til the death" or "Every warrior dies" he shouldn't die like that." Shady said.

"But this is our friend not a soldier an ally!" Mario said.

Everyone looked away he couldn't believe it they are gonna let him die.

~Sorry its short.~


	18. Chapter 18

Mario looked at the others in disbelief, he picked up a Comando and walked to the Telepoter, Samantha got up and joined then Takeo, Hailey, and Violent.

"Let's go save our friend." Mario said and pulled the lever they were back on the moon again, everyone got out aiming just in case they saw Fluffy.

"Coast is clear." Mario said, everyone got out and looked for Pataknight, by the looks he was around lots of air tanks were broken, "Come on let's move." Violent said.

"But where could he be?" Hailey said, they heard a very familar sound the sound of a hellhound teleporting.

"Hide." Samantha whispered,they all hide behind a create, "Is that Fluffy?" Hailey asked.

"Yes run." Samantha said, they all ran hoping the dog wouldn't hear them.

They went through the Bio-dome, but they felt tense and the air itself crackled with lightning, "The shackles they come…" Samantha said in a frightened, quiet voice.

"But they won't bind us here for all eternity." Takeo continued and prepared his Commando, a huge hellhound appeared on top of a boulder.

The normal hellhound had red eyes and an enflamed body or a normal one, but the mother hellhound had blue flames all over its body and her eyes were black like a normal dog.

"Die puppy." Mario said pointing his Comando, "Fluffy?" Samantha squeaked, and as fast as lightning she suddenly appeared on top of the boulder with Fluffy.

Everyone aimed their guns at the dog until Takeo said "No stand down, lower your weapons!"

"But that is a hellhound Tak. It gonna kill her!" Mario said, he looked at Mario and said ""Leave her…this is her fight." Takeo said dead serious.

"No that demon will kill her." Violent was shivering, "Fluffy…please…" Sam looked at her old dog, "Please fluffy… I do not want to hurt you," She pointed Tank's python at Fluffy."Fluffy?" Samantha inched closer towards the hell hound.

They swore they heard of a voice a demonic female voice not Richtofen's but Fluffy's "I am your weapon. I am your pet. I will not hurt my master, I will never betray you master." Fluffy said in their heads."Oh Fluffy!" Sam hugged the flames of Fluffy which did not burn her nor injure her

"This is getting weirder and weirder." Mario said lowering the Comando looking at a little girl hugging a flaming dog.

"How cute." Violent said.

"Honour to the Child!" Takeo bowed.

"Come on we gotta find my brother." Hailey said.

"Hop on Fluffy she vill take us to him." Samantha said, everyone got on the dog and they were teleported into a lab room in that room was allot of mechanical peices thrown everywhere.

"Pataknight!" Hailey yelled looking around on the ground, under a bunch of creates was a hand sticking out.

"We found him." Mario said, pushing creates off of Pataknight, then they saw a shadow appear it was a new breed of zombies.

"What the hell is that?" Takeo said the zombie had tentacles on its back, it was a shadow beast.

"Die you slenderman looking thing." Hailey said firing her Luger at the shadow it bleed green blood the disappeared.

"I think it is dead." Mario said "This must be a new breed of zombies." Takeo said.

They got all the creates off of Pataknight, he had some sort of mask on his mouth, he was breathing.

"Oh my god! I thought you died." Hailey said crying, "No you can't get rid of me that easy." Pataknight said, he was running low on air.

"Hurry Fluffy get us out of zere." Samantha said, they teleported back to the ruined Area 51.

Dempsey sat looking around the Earth was ruined lava pools had formed on the ground "I hate that Richtofen he is gonna get what's coming one of these days anyway." he said then there was a flash appeared.

"Holy shitballs this is Fluffy?" Dempsey said staggering back in fear.

"Ja but we must help Pataknight there was a new breed of zombies." Samantha said.

"He is fine he just fainted." Nikolai said, checking his pulse.

"Ok we gotta get rid of Richtofen and now." Dempsey said.

"I agree I hate being fooled with." Peach said angerly.

"Well lets go put a doctor to rest then." Dempsey said.

Then it got foggy "Vell try to survive this." Richtofen said, there was the sound of allot of whispers the crew couldn't understand the voices, then the same shadows from the moon appeared.

"What are those things?" Kat said finding her gun, "I don't know they appeared on the moon." Takeo said and started shooting the shadows they screamed as they disappeared more started appearing until they remembered Pataknight.

"Those things are going at him." Kat said defending Pataknight, Pataknight got up and pulled out two guns, one was blue the other was red, "Ze Zap gun." Samantha said, Pataknight started shooting the two pistols and then put them together to form a new gun.

"I hate these shadows." Scorpion said reloading his MPL, a shadow appeared behind him and tried to stab him with a tentacle, Scorpion ducked and shot the shadow.

"Fluffy summon you minions." Samantha said both of her guns were out of ammo. Then there was a howl and lightning bolts there was a group of hellhounds.

"Tell them not to attack us." Dempsey said, Fluffy started barking orders "We now have the dogs on our sides this is one weird day." Dempsey mumbled.

The shadow started attacking some disappeared in fear, then Richtofen voice was heard "You win this round I have more people to make suffer." he said and the shadows and the fog disappeared,

"Wait there are more people!" Takeo said shouting to the sky.

"No point Tak we gotta get rid of Richtofen and now." Luigi said

~Sorry t short had to make it like this~


	19. Chapter 19

The crew got off of the teleporter when they were on the moon again they looked around for any zombies and of course there were.

"I think Richtofen won't let us get to him without a fight." Kat said, the zombies were soon charging at the crew "This Russian doesn't like close faces." Nikolai said stabbing a zombie.

"Daddy said never to play with guns." Samantha giggled picking a MPL off the wall, "My daddy said in the bible god said peace be still with zis peace vill be still." Hailey said getting a AK74u.

"Come on lets blow some brains out." Mario said, zombies came from all diretions swarming the heros, "Shit surrounded!" Dempsey said, "Yes explode." Pataknight said firing the Wave gun it took out a group of zombies."Oh shit that was awesome." Dempsey said, "Ohh you swore one dollar into the swear jar" Hailey said pulling out a jar, Samantha grabbed it and broke it on a zombies head.

"We are getting closer to Richtofen hold them off." Peach shouted, "What does it look like we are doing?!" Violent shouted unpinning a grenade with her mouth and throwing it at the horde, bits of zombie flew everywhere.

"If you get any closer I will have to introduce you to my mother!" Dempsey said shooting a zombie that got too close. "Quick inside." Slayer shouted the group ran inside the room where Richtofen stood over the pyramaid, Pataknight threw his gun on the floor and pulled out a round of C4 and placed it on the pyramaid, then he pulled out the detonator and press the button.

"Vat are you doing? You are destroying the machine." Richtofen shouted, "I am doing something I should have done long ago." he said pulling out more C4 and placed them and detonated them.

"STOP ZHAT! I GIVE PAIN NOT RECIEVE PAIN!" Richtofen shouted,"You toyed with me to help you gain the control of the zombies I should have killed you in Der Reise." he said then again more C4 "Zhats if goodbye eveyone." Richtofen shouted then everyone disappeared from the room "Try to survive my new labyrinth." Richtofen announced.

Samantha and Hailey woke up in a diifrent part of the moon but everything seemed diffrent, "Vhere are our guns and Fluffy?!" Samantha shouted, "I don't know vhere is eveyone else?" Hailey asked. "Edward seperated us we need LEAD!" Samantha said, then there was a zombie just one zombie, "Oh no Sam vat will ve do?" Hailey asked "I can't summon my minions" Samantha looked around "Ve are dead!" Samantha said about to cry, "Nein I have an idea." Hailey said and ran to the zombie and you can never guess what happened: the zombie got kicked in the groin, the zombie doubled over in pain holding that area, Samantha and Hailey laughed "He vas like 'Oh my balls!" Samantha laughed "He von't grow zhose back." Hailey said and both girls laughed and ran searching for the others.

Nikolai and Shady got up and looked around "We have been seperated." Shady said, "But where are our guns!" Nikolai asked, "A true warrior uses his hands." Shady said. "Screw that lets go find the others." Nikolai said running off, Shady looked on the ground and saw a bottle, "YO NIKOLAI YOU FORGOT YOUR VODKA!" he shouted Nikolai came back and picked up the bottle, "No stealing." he mumbled and left.

Mario, Peach, and Luigi got up and noticed the moon was different "Well that sucked." Luigi said, "We gotta find the others." Peach said, a zombie appeared staggering it tried attacking for Peach's leg when Mario smashed it's head and they left.

"Ok that wasn't expected." Pataknight said, Takeo was already up with his katana ready, "We got company." he said, "Well lets provide some entertainment." Pataknight said pulling out his sword. The zombies continued walking and both warriors charged at the horde.

"OMG we the hell is the exit to this?" Violent said she was walking around the maze trying to look for the others, so far no luck she kept on running into dead ends until she found Bowser, "Hey Violent get me outta here!" Bowser demanded "Well sir be nicer please?" Violent said, "OK WILL YOU GET ME OUTTA OF THIS RUBBLE OR I WILL BURN YOU AND EAT YOU ALIVE!" Bowser shouted shaking the moon, Violent crossed her arms and sat on top of the rubble above Bowser and started humming, Bowser sighed "Please?" "OK!" Violent said shooting up with a smile.

"My scanner is going crazy." Slayer said "Well we are on our own now." Dempsey said, they trudged through the labyrinth it wasn't any diffrent only a diffrent route but other than that it was all the same. Then they found Samantha and Hailey both of them were giggling about something, "Have you seen the others?" Dempsey asked then they found everyone they all fell from a black hole.

"Ok that is everyone lets get going." Slayer said, "How will we get outta here first?" Violent asked, Takeo picked up a piece of paper, it was a map "Rith this." he said, they all began moving around the maze the map really helped out no traps or zombies were in their way.

"We are at here again." Nikolai said, "Let's try this again they enetered finding Fluffy tied in the corner of the room and Richtofen speaking to it "Bring back memories doesn't it?" Richtofen said, "Well Richtofen you haven't changed a bit." Richtofen look surprised "How did you get here?" he asked, "Well you left this behind." Kat said.

"Well you got smart but it's time for you to leave." Richtofen said and zombies were swarming the area, they still had no weapons.

"We gotta get out of here!" Peach screamed they all ran outside .

"WARNING, Excavators malfunctioning, quickly restart the system to solve this problem." said a compurt voice.

The PES warning system blasted everyone but Samantha's ears, "What…the fuck!" Tank yelled.

"Tank!" Nikolai pointed at the Excavator which was spinning around, "That never happened before, or I'm just drunk…"

"No…look!" Takeo squinted his eyes,

"THE THING IS GOING TO RIP OFF!" Samantha immediately notice the Excavator was breaking off.

"My god I hate you guys." Bowser said

We have to get out of here FAST!" Tank panicked

"Hello my America friend," Nikolai waved his hand in front of Tank's face, "First we have the demonic girl turn into little girl who reminds me of 2nd wife-

"WHAT?!" Samantha said.

"and now we go back to earth where everything went boom?" Nikolai continued.

"The Russian has a very good point." Takeo agreed.

"Look guys that's our only choice." Kat said.

"Quickly!" Samantha said, "WE NEED TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Samantha is panicking,

"Hop on kid." Tank placed Samantha on his shoulder, "Hailey hop on." Pataknight said, they all began retreating.

"Slayer program that damn thing to take us somewhere else." Dempsey shouted, Slayer ran to the controls and started pressing buttons.

"Thay are coming!" Takeo said, and now Pataknight and Takeo stood hacking zombies,and waiting for Slayer "Got it come on." Slayer said and they left.

*Um hello since I know very little of the black ops 2 maps cause they got very little I will make some random maps ok you guys the story will still be the same but this time they are in diffrent places ok*


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone got out and slumped on the floor, "My god we barely made that." Violent said, Samantha shot up, "Ve are at ze fair." she screamed.

"How can that be I programmed the machine to send us to Kino?" Slayer said, "Richtofen." Nikolai growled, "Zhere are no zombies." Hailey pointed out.

"They radiation where is it?" Kat asked, "It is all gone I guess Rick still wants to play his games." Slayer said, "But the nukes didn't effect this place how come." Violent said, "You use your brain too much kid." Bowser commented.

"Let's get on some rides then" Nikolai said, "You idiot we need to turn on the power." Takeo said, "All right let's go get the power on." Dempsey said, "Keep an eye out for zombies." Peach whispered.

The area was deserted and boarded up, the barbwire fence was still new and the gates were locked "Looks safe, Slayer scan anything?" Dempsey said, "No not one hint of life." Slayer responded.

"I found ze power room." Hailey said pointing at a yellow building, Slayer opened the door slowly "We need to keep quiet ok everyone." Pataknight said, then Nikolai belched out loud and it echoed in the hallway, "What did he just say!" Kat whispered.

Nikolai crossed his arms and said " What everyone burps, I just happen to be better at it." he defended. "Well next time close your mouth it smells like vodka!" Violent said.

"Come on ve gotta get the power on." Samantha said hugging Fluffy, "Ja I vanna get on ze rides already." Hailey complained.

"Well let's hope this works." Dempsey said, about to pull the lever, then he pulled it the room got bright and the fair burst to life again "It is play time." Shady said with a smile.

Everyone started gettin on the rides as soon as they got out of the power room Peach dragged Mario to the Tunnel of Love, the others got on those rollercoasters, Nikolai got on the Zero Gravity, while Pataknight and Samantha and Hailey got on The Extreme.

Nikolai got off the Zero Gravity and looked at Takeo who was eating noodles crossed legged on a table "Tell everyone they may wanna clean up the Zero Gravity before getting on." Nikolai said then walked away.

Violent looked at the view on top of the Ferris wheel it would have been pretty but the Earth was ruined lava pools and fire spreaded across the town. "What have we done we are monsters." Violent said, "No it wasn't us it was Richtofen from the start we fell for it." Slayer said looking at the place then hugged Violent.

Dempsey dragged Takeo to one of the rollercoasters along with Nikolai,Shady and Bowser. "Ok Tak the ride is gonna start ready." Dempsey said, "Ummm I am afraid not American." Takeo said, "Ok he is ready Shady turn on the ride.!" Dempsey shouted, the rife started moving and Shady quickly hopped in his seat. "I ranna get off now Takeo said holding on the rails like his life depended on it, "You serious Tak enjoy yourself for once the ride barely started!" Tank said raising his arms in the air. Then they were going down a fall "Get ready Tak this i going to be EPIC!" Bowser shouted they looked at Takeo who was pale a snow. They were going don the ride and thats when Takeo threw up, everyone started getting mad until the end of the ride where they saw the photo secretly taken "Oh dude that is sick." Dempsey said. The photo was Takeo's vomit barely coming out, "I say we go back on there and do stupid things." Shady said, "Like what?" Bowser said, Shady went and grabbed a rainbow afro and put it on. "Lets get on that ride again soon Dempsey, Bowser and Nikolai grabbed things and got back on the ride.

In the power room a figure noticed the fair was running again someone must have activated the power, he was recharged again he got up and unplugged his charger and got out of the room.

Violent and Slayer still sat in the ferris wheel, Slayer felt nervous inside his helmet he was sweating he had feelings for Violent he didn't know where to begin, it started when they met he had to say something, "Umm Violent." Slayer said, "Yes." Slayer felt his face turn hot. "I umm wanna tell you that.." Slayer began then Violent saw aomething "ZOMBIES!" she shouted at the legion of the undead walking to the fair.

Pataknight heard the zombies before he saw them "Welcome to the fair of DEATH!" Richtofen laughed.


End file.
